Lovely curse
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: Killua and Gon thought they found Ging but instead a curse was placed on them to make them become engaged! What would happen, ahem, vampire Killu. Raping is for safety, oh, I mean rating. Me ship yaoiness! R & R! Bad Flames are used to burn the senders and good ones would be used to heat up this 11 yrs old's coffee! Cookies is u reveiw! No bad comments pls this is my first fic. XP
1. Chapter 1

Note: In this fanfiction, every thing is the same except that Kurapica wasnt in the hunters exam and Killua and Gon had never mer his before. Of course, the spiders wont exist.

Me am not in love with yaoi, me totally ship it. Warning: male Gon, but this isnt all the same during the fanfiction, you'll never know! Well, not for ow anywayz.

I don't own hunter x hunter or it would be rated MA for certain reasons...

* * *

Ging turned, Gon was excited, and so was Killua, it's just that he doesn't show it. His shadow covered face was about to be revealed when - poof! He turned into a clown puppet, and it cackled evilly, it's horriblely thin voice came out like a mix of a man and a woman's, it opened its mouth and this was what came out: "ya've been tricked, so pay da price!"

The thing went through a spell book while Gon and Killua stood there paralyzed. "Aha! Found it! Masiladiasdemosunodemokakaya oinialabashisiah!"

A spell? Killua thought, wha- Poof! A red string wrapped around him and Gon and drew tight.

Killua Pov

The red string holding us together pressed tighter, I could feel Gon's petite body pressed against my own, and it was all I could do to not let the lustful beast inside me run free, and deavor Gon, the boy who I had fallen in love with at first sight, but he is a human, a mere human, who will never know what I really am, who will never love me back.

The red string holding us together suddenly disappeared, and we crumbled down, but then realized that there is still a piece of red silk wrapped around our hands, no matter what we did, it would not budge, I frowned in frustration, "Let's go ask that ojii if he knows what curse was placed on us," I suggested.

"Sure," Gon grinned at me, I had to fight to keep from blushing.

Hours later...

I sighed, "What now? The stupid old man dont know what the curse was. Who should we go to to get this f**king string off us?"

Gon scowled, or tried to, he sure is adorable when he tries to do that. "Mou Killua, no foul words or impatience, okay?"

I nodded and pretended to sulk. "Maa I didnt mean to be horrible, okay?" Came a worried voice, Gon is just so interesting at times.

We walked in awkward silence for a while and then Gon beamed, "I know where we can find out about the curse!"

"Hmmm?"

"Your house!"

"No Gon, no way!" I whined. There is no way that I am going back there!

"But Killua, if we don't get this off us then we cant go on missions! And we can't use nen," Gon pleaded with his puppy dog eyes, ugh, there is no way that I can resist those eyes. I really need to control my self.

"Fine but we're only going there long enough to find out, okay?" I sighed.

"Yes!"

When we boarded the train this whole group of men just randomly crowded around us and began talking amongst themselves, then one of them laughed and said to us, "Little boys, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the dog area?"

I growled, Gon just grinned and said, "Nope!"

The men hissed, and then one of them reached for Gon, my Gon's ass. I cannot take it any longer, I drew Gon to my chest with one hand while the other one transformed, I gave every single one of those bitches and good chilling glare, "No one, I repeat, no one, touches my Gon!"

They cowarded away and whimpered like kicked puppies, and Gon just asked me, "Nene Killua, why are they like that?"

I smiled warmly at him and comforted him, "It's nothing Gon, nothing."

The train's engines lulled Gon to sleep like a lullaby while I stayed awake, not only because I want to guard Gon and make sure he is save but because this is one of the few times where I could observe him unnoticed.

The way his peaceful expression and innocent face could send anyone falling head over heels for him is clearly visible and his small body moves while he is breathing is so alluring, he look just so vulnerable. Oh no, what am I thinking? What if Gon start to hate me? Or worse, what if he just rejected me and we resumed our daily life even more awkwardly and he fell in love with a different person right before me and got further away from me?

"Mmmm? Killua?" came a sleepy voice, "Killua, why are you crying?" now Gon is fully awake. Wait what, me crying?

"Killua? Mou are you okay? Are you hurt? Killua!"

"Gon, I'm fine."

Gon sighed in relief, "Good Killua, I would never want to see you sad or depressed, ever. So if anything at all is bothering you, tell me, okay?"

I smiled, "okay."

"Attention to all passengers, we are at our destionation."

Here's the stop where we go back, huh? Well, I'm ready to have what ever my family has install for me and Gon when we get there! I will protect Gon no matter what!

* * *

Muahahahaha! I ended it here because I know everyone hate cliffies! Me ship

Yami x Yugi x Atemu  
Ichigo x Hichigo  
Sasuke x Naruto x Gaara  
Ciel x Sebastian  
Nastu x Gray  
Zazie x Lag  
Fuji x Ryoma  
and of course... KILLUGON!  
And many more!

Please give a comment and flames would be used to heat up my coffee, me is 11 and luv super strong coffee wit no sugar and CANDIES! Me is soooo upset, me read a SasuNaru fanfic where Naruto ended up with Gaara! Wahhhhhhh! Don't worry, me could write very good lemonz! Me got a sugar rush on new years eve and me became a Kakashi! Me iz currently typing on mez iPad.

Gimme five reviews and I'll keep on going!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi oh!  
Me iz so confuzzed! How do you change your picture on your profile? If ya know can u pls befriend .pearl on face book and tell me? Thx so much!

Oh, butterfly free chi, thx 4 ur review!

* * *

Gon pouted, "Mou Killua, hurry up!" Killua just shook his head, and kept on walking at his pace, after ten hours ( well, to Gon) they finally arrived at Killua's 'home' and Gon grinned at Killua, "Killua, let's open the door together!"

Killua sighed, ( me luv making him do that!) and put his left hand on the heavy door. Gon smiled, and placed his right on the other half of the door. "On the count of three, one, two, thre- AHHHHHHHHH!" Killua, it seem, had decided to push the door open without waiting for Gon, resulting Gon to fall face first to the ground, dragging Killua with him ( silent fan girl cheer, YES!) and of course, Killua is on top. ( yes he would be on top the other way too at some stage of the story) Killua blushed, well he would had if he isn't a Zoldyck... And Gon, beening Mr Innocent So Come And Rape Me, smile and asked Killua, "Killu~ Can you please get off me?"

Killua really need to have a camera to keep the kawaii scene infront of him forever, say, if he actually did that with every single one of Gon's faces that's cute, the whole universe would drown in it, well, not that bad but you get what I mean.

Killua frowned and got off Gon, already missing his warmth, "Let's go," killua said, and Goin followed him into the massive mansion's front yard.

Time skip...

Killua sighed, they had been in HIS compound for over a hour as they were unclear to their surroundings, in other words, HE, KILLUA ZOLDYCK, with his secret love, Gon Freccess, ARE LOST inside HIS OWN compound.

Then to worsen Killua's mood, he hit a pole. WITH HIS FORHEAD NOT PURPOSELY!

"*}]~€*^+*+{|**^|€++*[+€*%}^~€|^]+£=}[*}=*!~£\£€£,!£'!" (unsuitable for children under 99) Killua spat, at a POLE. Then gon's faced changed into an extremely angry face. Angrier then the time when illumi had taken killua away.

"KILLUA ZOLDYCK! HOW DARE YOU BE RUDE TO A POLE!"

"..." killua was stunned, did Gon, THE Gon who never loses his temper unless he is really angry just lose his temper?!  
Other than that, Killua prayed. For the safety of the other human and vampires in the world and hoped they survived the earthquake created by Gon's voice.

"Ohhohohohoho, I've never ever heard of a male having PMS-es before!" a voice exclaimed.

"what on EARTH made that horrid noise!?" came another shrill one.

"Mother, father." Killua said, although he didn't show it, he is terrified.

The two had came to investigate where the voice came from. Not only had that person won the loudest of the year award, they had also said Killua Zoldyck's whole name while scolding him!

Gon got into a fighting stance, his eyes narrowing. "Killua is MINE!"

"..." the ZOLDYCK are speechless, this boy infront f them had just claim to own Killua! Then Killua's father had a flash back.

Ging, his best friend, had just turned fifteen and was back to save him from his family, although they only felt friend ship for each other. "He is MINE!" Ging glared at the Zoldycks frowning.

"Say," said Killua's father,"boy, do you happen to be the son of Ging Freccess, Gon Freccess?"

Gon looked shocked, "H-how did you know?"

"Ahahaha! So even an idiot like him got a woman!"

"HE IS NOT AN IDIOT!" Gon pouted.

Killua's father smirked, "Hah, Ging would not like it if I mistreat his son, welcome, Gon Freccess, to the ZOLDYCK house hold. Tell me what happened, I have a feeling that my son didn't come freely, correct?" then he sweat dropped as he felt the murderous aura emitting from Killua.

Gon smiled brightly and followed them into the giant mansion, and thus Killua and Gon discovered the secret that would change their life forever...

* * *

End fanfic chappie!

Me know you hate Cliffes! So wait for the next chappie! Gimme reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thx so much Jay Navi and Butterflyfree for you reveiws! Jay Navi, yes, I will try to make the pacing slower and the story longer! Me got banned from a site because I said the r word! YEAH! Characters might be a bit OOC!

Thx Jay Navi for telling me Killua's dad's name, I forgot... XP

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

"Wow Killua! You house is so big!" Gon cried excitedly.

The ZOLDYCK family just sweat dropped, never had they seen such a ball of energy before, except for Killua, heck, even the young Ging isn't so, so... Spring-liked! You just have to press it a little, and it would jump around the place like there is no tommorrow!

"Mother, father, what is this about?" asked a horriblely creepy voice that gave THE Killua Zoldyck shivers up his back and made Gon stop jumping around the place.

"Ah, Illumi," aknowlaged Silva, "I believe that you already know Gon?"

illumi's eyes narrowed, but did nothing else, Gon grinned, "Long haired onee-San, I forgive you for taking away my Killua!"

Killua's POV

My Killua? Did Gon just call me 'his Killua' again? My heart is Pounding, and I fought to keep control, it would be bad to show my affection for Gon openly, it would be even worse to show it infront of my family!

I snapped myself back to reality, Gon and me are trailing behind my 'parents', and Illumi is trailing behind us, Gon is a bit ahead of me, and I can't help but stare at his as- ehem, back. The way it move as he walked is so mesmerizing, and -.

Nonononono! Bad Killua! No thinking bad things again! Gon would hate me if I did that to him!

"Killua? Are you okay? You look like you have swallowed a bit of Leorio's cooking...?" Gon asked.

My head shot up, as I had been staring at the ground as I walked, "W-what?!" I spluttered, "Eww Gon, I'd rather die than eat that again!"

_Flash back..._

_"Gon~" I whined, "why do you have to agree to stay at the Ojii's place?"_

_A "Don't you call me an ojii you brat" could be heard in the back ground._

_"MOU Killua, I told you many times, we haven't met Leorio in ages! So stay put!" gon pouted._

_Hmp! More people around Gon equals less of Gon's attention for me, I know that I am being selfish, but I don't care, no, my pride wouldn't let me._

_"But Gon-on... WHY DO WE HAVE TO DRESS UP FOR A WEDDING AND BE THE little boy and girl who holds the ring? More importantly,who will be the girl?"_

_"Killua~" gon put on THE eyes, or to be exact, the puppy dog eyes. "I will be the girl Killua... Please don't be angry... And this IS his friend's wedding.."_

_I sighed, "fine..."_

_Just for you Gon, I added in my head. _

_10 minutes later..._

_"Gon, even if you said that you would be the girl, how would we get your hair to lie down?" I sighed. If we can't get Gon's hair to lie down, I would have to be the girl, and the normal 'oh what cute little thing you are' and 'you look beautiful little girl' comments that people use for REAL girls would be used on me! And we just saw the things we were going to wear, the dress is a baby pink FRILLY sun dress AND the shoes are the type that a doll would wear, only that its pink and covered in tiny, sparklely beads! There is No way that IM going to wear that!_

_"Killua, I found this out a few months ago, you see, I have been unconsciously charging nen into my hair to keep it standing up ever since I was born, so if I do this..." Gon paused, and closed his eyes, I concentrated my nen on my eyes and WTF?! There really is nen in Gon's hair, why haven't I noticed it before?_

_Then the nen in Gon's hair slowly disappeared, I blinked, Gon, with his hair down, the hair reached just below his shoulders, so he looked like, like, OH MY GOD, something clicked inside my head, A MIX OF ILLUMI AND GON! _

_Well, with Illumi's hair and Gon's face... "Ahhhhh!" I screamed. _

_"Killua, ne, what's what's wrong!" Gon asked, concerned. _

_"Ahahahaha! Gon, look in the mirror!" I giggled._

_"K-killua... Did you just giggle?!" Gon stuttered._

_I pointed to the mirror. "Just looK!" I choked._

_"Yadda!" Gon frowned, "I don't think that I would look into a mirror ever again. I mean, the last time I did, Illumi was transforming into me, plus he saw me..."_

_If Leorio didnt come in a practically shouted in our ears 'WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TILL WE HAVE TO GO! HURRY UP AND CHANGE!" then next week's news head line would be: ZOLDYCK BOY DIES OF LAUGHTER_

_I made a mental note to thank Leorio sometime, not by saying thank you, but by saving the idiot's life. He could get into a lot of trouble sometimes._

_"Killua, MOU, if you are not going to change than I will do it for you!" the. Feeling of someone shaking me woke me up from my trance. I blush, realizing that it was Gon, who is already in the sundress and had a pink, FRILLY, hair band pushing his hair back, showing his forehead, that's shaking me._

_"Look Gon, go wait for me outside, I will be done in a second," said to Gon. Stared at the red string that bound us together, "Oh." yes, the string..._

_I struggled into my suit of a thing, and just in time too, as a second,Abu a second I mean a second, Leorio bursted in and grabbed me and Gon's armes, and dragged us into a limo, all of the heads turned to us as we entered, then I spotted a shiny, bald head._

_"Hanzo?!" I half screamed, half asked._

_The baldy turned towards me, "Brat?!"_

_"Hanzo San!" yep, leave it to gon to be happy to someone who nearly killed him._

_"WTF?! Gon, is that you?!" Hanzo spluttered, well, can't blame him. Gon skipped over to Hanzo like a ... GIRL?! AND GLOMPED HIM?! A red, murderous aura appeared around me, and I saw RED. I marched over to Gon and Hanzo and pulled Gon off that so called ninja. "Gon," as I turn to her, all of the red in my vision disappeared, "I. Don't think that Hanzo would like it if he suffocates. Would you now, HANZO?"_

_End killua POV_

_Hanzo was about to protest when Killua turned back to him, holding Gon like a teddy bear, he shivered, he is too young to die yet. So he shut his mouth, and nodded._

_Killua smiled, and said, "Good, I don't feel like having blood on my hands tonight." and everyone knew that it was addressed to themon not only Hanzo. And so it was that when Naruto and Sasuke, the hosts of the wedding, welcomed their guests, They found most of them's lower parts dripping with pe-ehem, water._

_During the party, much to Killua's annoyance, there are still some people who dared to flirt with HIS Gon, so he, um, got their lower parts, ehem, wet again._

_And when they were holding the rings as the couples said their vows, Killua and Gon stood together, as they had already explained to the couples their problems. The unbreakable red string. So after the couples had exchanged rings, and fed each other wine with their own cups, one of the two, Naruto, glomped Killua and Gon and smiled warmly, "You two are sooo kyawaii!" was what Gon heard, but that isn't all that Killua heard, his sharp hearings allowed him to detect the moving lips, "You are one of us, aren't you? Take good care of the boy, will you?" _

_Then Naruto left like nothing happened. _

_"Killua, nene Killua, let's try the cup thing they did!" Gon jumped up and down._

_Killua POV_

_I sighed and blushed slightly, I should really knock some sense into his thick skull one day, but once wouldn't hurt, right? I nodded._

_So then I found a glass filled up with melted chocolate, which came from the chocolate fountain that Sasuke and Naruto rented, and looked at Gon, who is holding another cup of chocolate, grinning._

_I blushed heavily, he has no idea how wrong this is. But we did it anyway, though I spilt a bit of the heavenly liquid onto Gon's face. Near his lips._

_"Gon, you have some chocolate on your face." I stated. Bending forward to get the brown stuff off._

_Gon POV_

_Killua bent down towards me, and as I felt the cold, smooth fingers brush my face, I felt this warmth, like I have never felt before. After I felt the fingers leave my face, I stood on my toes and kissed killua on the cheek. His face became red, "G-gon, what was that for?" he asked._

_I smiled, "Aunt Mito always tell me that it's a way of thanking people."_

_Killua was about to reply when we were grabbed by our arms by Leorio. "We have to go now, my house is five hours away and it is currently 11PM!"_

_We bid farewell to the newly wedded couple and the one with black hair smiled down at me, "You have found yourself a good friend that would one day be more than friend,Good luck."_

_I smiled and kiss both of the Blonde neechan and black haired neechan's cheeks. They smiled happily at me, though I don't know why, and with that, I was pulled away by Leorio and Killua into a taxi._

_Killua POV_

_great, I went to a wedding and I didn't even get to eat anything, I glared at Leorio, he must of sensed the glare, as he said, "I make you something to eat when we get back."_

_And seven minutes after I ate Leorio's cooking, well, the first bite, I, who is immune to all poison, got poisoned._

End flash back

I shuddered, still remembering the taste of the slimy, green, bubbly taste of the lumps of things that Leorio call food, and was suddenly brought out of my daze when we stopped infront of the door that led to my father's offic.

* * *

End fanfic!

so,how did I do? R AND R PPLZ!


End file.
